<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust In Him by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498389">Trust In Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Knotting, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Trust Kink, butt plug, casual use kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon on Tumblr wanted: Sterek prompt : d/s, casual use kink(Derek using Stiles’ holes whenever he wans w/o having to ask), consensual somnophilia (Derek fucking/facefucking Stiles until he passes out but Derek keeps going)</p><p>Chapter 2- Request</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1407</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek swung himself through Stiles window, humming softly at the sight of Stiles on his stomach on his bed. Stiles was tapping a pen against his lower lip, doing his best to keep his head up by resting his chin on the palm of his hand. </p><p> “Hey Der gotta keep studying,” Stiles said absently, not even looking away from the textbook that was spread out on his pillow under his head. </p><p> “Keep studying then,” Derek was already undoing the belt on his jeans, he was half-hard and feeling the need to be buried inside of his submissive’s tight, welcoming hole. </p><p> Stiles yawned as he squinted at the textbook below him, not paying Derek any attention even when the man tugged his sweatpants down so his ass was exposed. Stiles never wore underwear nowadays; it was a waste of time and inferred with the casual use kink the two of them loved so much. </p><p>Stiles moaned softly as his lover’s cock breached him and stretched him wider with each inch Derek pushed into him. Stiles highlighted something he needed to remember for an upcoming test as he felt Derek’s balls settle against his ass. </p><p>Derek sighed in contentment as his cock settled deep inside of Stiles. It was the best thing Derek had ever felt in his life and was so pleased that he could just slide into Stiles whenever he felt like it. Derek planted his hands on either side of Stiles’ body and began to thrust into his submissive. Stiles let out soft little noises every so often even as he flipped the pages of the textbook, scanning the words as Derek panted heavily in his ear as the older man fucked into him. </p><p> Stiles’ eyes were so heavy they hurt and he felt so pleasantly full and warm. He had barely gotten any sleep lately and even though he loved being awake when Derek was inside of him, his body had other plans. Stiles drifted off with the full knowledge that Derek would keep fucking him and when Stiles woke up he would be full of his lover’s cum. </p><p>Derek knew the moment Stiles had fallen asleep, he didn’t feel offended by it. He knows how tired his submissive could get when he doesn’t get enough sleep; it warmed Derek’s heart to know Stiles trusted him enough to fall asleep like this. </p><p>Derek didn’t hesitate in speeding up his thrusts; he could truly contain himself when he had his lover like this under him. Derek moaned against Stiles’ neck as his balls smacked against the sleep teen’s ass as he sank into Stiles’ welcoming hole time and time again. </p><p>Derek growled against the soft flesh that was just begging to be marked by him as his balls began to draw up and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Derek smothered his cry of pleasure in Stiles’ hair this time as his stills stilled once he was fully sheathed inside of the teen’s ass and emptied his load deep inside of the sleeping teen. </p><p>Derek slipped out of Stiles’ sloppy hole a few moments later to admire how the teen’s hole gaped in the shape of his cock and oozed his cum so nicely. Derek scooped up some of his escaping cum and pressed it back into Stiles’ open hole before picking up a plug that was sitting on the bedside table. Stiles whined in his sleep softly before falling silent as Derek slid the plug back into his hole. </p><p>Derek wiggled the plug a bit just because he could before he placed a kiss on the side of Stiles’ neck before climbing off of his sleeping lover to get dressed again. Once he did, Derek took one last look at the passed out teen with his plugged hole and Derek slipped out of the window feeling fully satisfied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anon wanted: Hi Sinqueen69 Im loving your request series on AO3 Id love to read one where Derek takes Stiles whenever he wants no matter who, what, when or where no magic or hypnosis just pure Alpha Dom Derek i'd love to see Derek taking and knotting stiles while having coffee with his dad and they continue their conversation and when derek has knotted stiles he joins in the conversation while still knotted and breeding Stiles</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I don't write Stiles/Noah [Tried it once in a way, not a fan] so I twisted this a bit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek stretched his arms above his head before rubbing at his stomach as he wandered down the stairs of the Stilinski house. He knew the Sheriff was at work, hence why he had stayed the night after sneaking in to empty another load of cum into his submissive while the teen slept. </p><p>Derek stepped into the kitchen to see Stiles flipped a pancake and smiled at the sight of Stiles wearing nothing but one of his Henley’s, it was long so it stopped about mid-thigh and slipped off one of his shoulders. </p><p> “Morning Der,” Stiles peeked over his shoulder when the Alpha pressed up against him, hand sneaking under the hem of his shirt to play with the plug still snug in Stiles’ ass. Stiles hummed pleased at the touch before Derek shifted away to get a cup of coffee.</p><p>Derek sat at the table, sipping his coffee with one hand while his other one untied his sweatpants and shoved them down enough to stroke his morning erection as he watched Stiles bring over the pancakes. </p><p>“I saved you a seat,” Derek leaned back in his chair when Stiles went to sit in the chair next to Derek. Stiles’ eyes easily found Derek’s erection and his cheeks turned a cute pink before he bent himself over the table while reaching behind himself. </p><p>Derek licked his lips as Stiles gave a soft whine as he pulled the plug out of himself and set it on the table next to the salt and pepper shakers. Derek planted his feet wide and watched with glowing red Alpha eyes as Stiles straddled his lap facing the table. </p><p> Derek growled as Stiles lowered his cum-filled hole down onto his cock, the Alpha’s thick length sliding back into place with ease. After all, Derek had taken great care to all but mold the teen’s ass to be a glove for his cock. Stiles had a hand over his mouth to smother his moans as he shuddered from his place seated on Derek’s cock. </p><p>“Now eat, we have a pack meeting later,” Derek instructed as he shuffled the chair forward, trapping Stiles against the table edge. </p><p> “Y-Yes Alpha,” Stiles said with a shaky breath as his body adjusted to having Derek’s hard cock settled in his ass again. </p><p> It took some maneuvering but the two managed to eat their breakfast before Stiles’ phone rang. Stiles whimpered when he saw it was his dad calling.</p><p>“Answer and try not to give away the fact that I’m an inch away from knotting and breeding you,” Derek whispered in Stiles’ ear with a sharp smile and glowing eyes as he began to shallowly thrust up into the teen on his lap.</p><p> “Shit, hey daddio.” Stiles cleared his throat as he answered his dad’s call. Derek began to put more force into his thrusts, sinking deeper into the teen’s greedy hole. </p><p> “Y-Yeah, sounds, like, ah, a good plan.” Stiles stuttered as Derek gripped his hips and yanked him down onto his cock each time the Alpha thrust up. </p><p> “Me? Oh, yeah I’m, I’m all good Daddio, totally fine…Y-Yeah okay, I’ll see you later, mmhmm, yup. Okay, yeah, bye Dad.” Stiles somehow managed to hurry through the call, his face burning red and his cock leaking as Derek’s cock found his prostate. </p><p>Stiles hung up his phone and tossed it across the table and let out a loud moan as Derek stood up, bending Stiles over the edge of the table to properly pound into him.</p><p>Stiles moaned helplessly as his cock spurted out his release the moment Derek’s knot was shoved into him. Stiles whimpered and gasped, as he felt hot cum flood into him as the Alpha’s large knot tugged at his rim making his knee go weak. </p><p>Derek nuzzled the teen’s throat, scent-marking him as he bred the teen full, his inner wolf preening happily at being able to properly claim and breed their mate. Stiles had his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of being so stuffed full in a way only his Dom, his mate, his Alpha could manage and a smile crossed his lips as he let Derek pump him full.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>